


Black Family Reunion

by Moony_Luna_Black



Series: Regulus’s locket [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Reunions, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: Laelaps, the middle child of Orion & Walburga’s kids was closest with Regulus. This being, she knew of the locket way before Dumbledore told Harry about it. (A/N; Harry finding out about it will stay the same)Harry finding out about Laelaps through the family tree tapestry asks for her help figuring out who R.A.B is.
Series: Regulus’s locket [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825963
Kudos: 2





	Black Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t going to be structured through chapters but rather a series of oneshots. I will definitely try to make it as cohesive as I can. Even if that takes a shit ton of editing.

‘What is she doing here? She shouldn’t be here!’

‘Why hello to you too my dear older brother.’

Those 2 will be the death of each other. Laelaps was closer to Regulus, knowing that Voldemort had broken his soul into 7 pieces. Those piece then being buried into objects. Sirius & Laelaps used to be attached at the hip until Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin & him, Gryffindor. 

‘I see you’re at least speaking to one another’ Remus always tried to be a mediator. Unfortunately it was no use, Sirius saw it as a small betrayal while Laelaps tried to be kind to the werewolf. Since neither of the men were skilled in tending to magical wounds, or potions, she’d take care of both. Mostly so Remus didn’t have to deal with Snape, knowing he was still but hurt over James saving him. This being the only reason that Sirius would talk to her. 

‘Hello Remus’ 

‘Hello Laelaps. As much as I’d hate to interpret this reunion, the meeting’s about to start. Oh, and Dumbledore’s here so best behavior’

‘No promises’ it was times like that, that made it obvious they were similar, no matter how estranged they actually were.

‘Didn’t know you’d be here Lops’ 

‘Old man, you know how long it’s been since that nickname has been used?’

‘Who’d become friends with Snivellus?’ 

It was a tired Molly entering the room that made them shut up, knowing she dealt with enough from the kids. ‘Laelaps, what a nice surprise.’ Receiving a Weasley bone crushing hug that Laelaps hadn’t received since Fabian & Gideon left Hogwarts a year early for the order. ‘It’s okay, at least they got to die protecting something they cared about’ Laelaps wiping away the one stray tear before either Sirius, Remus or Snape saw. 

The group along with the rest of the order, sat down with Dumbledore entering the room. 

...

Pulling the estranged Black aside, Dumbledore inquired about the locket. 

‘As everyone here knows, you were the closest person to Regulus and that he himself was a death eater. What do you know about his death?’

‘He only became a death eater to appease our parents. Regulus wanted to leave but it was too late. I helped him figure out about the horcruxes. I told him to wait it out but he went after the locket with Kreacher. The one in the cave is a fake. I have the real one.’

...

’It’s open’ hearing knocking on the door that could only belong to her brother, Laelaps prepared for an argument. ‘I honestly didn’t mean to snoop but how long have you had it? The horcrux.’   
‘Since the funeral.’  


Not able to take his presence any longer, Laelaps knew there was something else on his mind. ‘Is that...all?’

’Just one more question, I know why I never went home for holidays but why didn’t you?’   
‘Because I couldn’t protect him there and that’s what hurt the most. Plus we had to watch you get tortured for being a descent human being. I hate being here, probably not as much as you, but the sentiment is all the same’

’yea, well goodnight Laps’ 

’night Sirius’

**Author's Note:**

> ‘You don’t understand—there are thing worth dying for!’  
> ~Sirius Black


End file.
